Cuatro guerreros
by CoiCoodrilo
Summary: La creación del mundo, la división de las vocaciones y aventuras mágicas.
1. Aria, graxio, tafi y la sirena

Despertar de los Dioses.

Capítulo I: Araia, Graxio , Tafi y la sirena

Eones pasados antes de que la luz, la tierra, él solo, hasta el Humano y toda criatura viviente haya sido procreada. Reinaba la oscuridad totalmente sobre todo lo que hoy en día conocemos, millones de aros místicos con ardiente llamas rodeaban una esfera cubierta de energías, energías tan mágicas y poderosas que hasta el sol de hoy nadie sabe completamente como ni cuando se creó dicha esfera, de allí despertó la primera diosa Aria, una diosa hecha de tanta niebla que decidió crear un cielo negro y gris, sin nubes ni estrellas de una mano repleta de huesos creo la tierra, más parecido a un cementerio no había arboles, ni fauna no había mares ni desiertos, Ni hielo ni lava, simplemente una especie de pantano negro y toxico, mortal dicen alguno que de tan solo olerlo en cuestiones de minutos morías. Aria sabía que su poder era tan oscuro que decidió seguir creando tierras y montañas, pero nunca fue tan inteligente como para procrear una vida. Muy dentro de su esquelético cuerpo abstracto sentía una energía de luz y lucho por miles de año para que no naciera.

Después de miles de años Aria se dio cuenta que había creado ella misma un universo apto para que cualquier criatura viviera así que decidió intentar procrear un árbol, de su boca soplo tan fuerte que hizo nacer una tormenta de meteorito, Aria enfurecida volvió a soplar y desato un grito que levanto de la tierra inmensos volcanes e hizo temblar el suelo que dividió regiones. Aria pensó un poco más y decidió que la hora del nacimiento de su hermano Graxio había llegado.

Poco a poco fue creándose una especie de sombra con forma de humano, tenía dos brazos pero su cabeza era un huracán al revés, Aria miro hacia la tierra y vio como dos enormes arboles crecían y sus raíces se esparcían por todo lo que ella había creado dándole más color y luz a SU universo… Aria no entendía por qué pasaba todo esto pero decidió callar, pues sabía que algo estaba mal y quería saber que pasaría después, al fin ella tenía el poder para destruirlo todo. Cuando Graxio fue totalmente transformado miro fijamente a su hermana Aria, le sonrió y exclamo en voz fuerte y aguda "Deja salir a Tafi o destruiré en segundo lo que en Años construiste", Aria confundida no sabía quien o que era tafi, así que le pregunto, "hermano mío como osas hablar de algo que no existe tu y yo somos dioses, mira el mundo que e creado para los dos... "

-Esto no es un mundo! Grito Graxio tan fuerte que la tierra volvió a temblar e hizo un desierto de pura arena enorme en tan solo segundos. Aria no lo podía creer así que decidió que Graxio liberara a Tafi pues su plan era ser ella la diosa más poderosa pero sabía que Graxio tenía poderes para crear vida,

-"Graxio hermano mío libera a Tafi déjala ser libre Yo no me interpondré" dijo Aria en voz suave, pero antes de que de su boca saliera otra palabra una explosión en el medio de los dos con una luz enorme se elevo tan alto que sobre paso el cielo que la mismísima Aria había creado. Los rayos de esa estrella tan enorme le dieron vida a las plantas y Aria podía ver como sus intento fallidos de arboles le crecían hojas, y esos árboles se multiplicaron tan rápido que crearon montañas enormes incluso Selvas y junglas. Tafi tenía la forma de una humana, con olas gigante, no tenía cara ni ojos ni boca, Fue ella quien creó El agua, los mares, ríos, lagunas, las nubes e incluso creo las 4 estaciones…

Aria sabia que todo lo que habían creado había sido en vano y moría de celos pues todo lo que ella hacía era oscuro y malévolo, pero nunca quiso entregar su poder así que se enfureció tanto que intento crear un Humano, en secreto lanzo una centella a la tierra pero un humano no fue lo que exactamente creo…

Aria sentía aun una energía dentro de ella y sabia que sus hermano no, así que decidió callar y esperar, ella sabía que sus dos hermano Graxio y tafi juntos le daban la batalla y si esa ultima energía salía esa sería la clave para destruirla.


	2. El canto

Despertar de los Dioses.

Capítulo II: El canto

Tafi era la única diosa que estaba separada de sus hermano, ella podía volar por el universo sin que graxio o aria estuvieran con ella, Tafi decidió recorrer la creación que ellos tres habían hecho y detallo lentamente cada paisaje, Se detuvo a observar El volcán que había creado Aria y se paro por días encima de el. Graxio se preguntaba a donde estaría su hermana y hablo con Aria para ir a buscarla... Pasaron días, semanas, meses incluso y los paraderos de tafi no fueron encontrados, Aria le propuso a Graxio de darse por vencido pero él se negó, junto sus dos manos como si fuera a aplaudir, y creo una inmensa brisa helada, creo huracanes y tormentas de nieve, sin darse cuenta, Ciego por el dolor que sentía de no poder encontrar a su hermana, Había creado una isla totalmente blanca con montañas Gigantescas, el agua rápidamente se convirtió en una capa delgada de hielo y los arboles se murieron y encima de ellos una manta blanca de nieve los cubría.

Tafi aun parada en el volcán, miraba fijamente el mar que ella misma había creado era un mar tan inmenso pero a la vez tan callado y tranquilo, ella sentía la presencia de alguien a miles de kilómetros, supo que no eran ni Graxio ni aria Pues su energía era mucho menor, hasta que un simple movimiento capto su Atención, en el agua vio como una silueta se dibujo en el mar y voló tan rápido que arraso con todo en su camino, graxio sintió su uso de poder y voló tras de ella, Aria no se lo permitió y Voló para el lado contrario. Los dos dioses Luchando con gran magnitud de fuerza, Graxio por su hermana Tafi y Aria por su orgullo de ser la Más dominante y poderosa! Poco a poco se fueron separando y Aria sentía como la energía que estaba dentro de ella aun se escapaba rápidamente, para el momento que decidió no luchar mas ya era demasiado tarde Una estrella azul callo a la tierra y no hizo más que brillar.

Cuando tafi llego al sitio que vio algo moverse uso un hechizo para que el mar se convirtiera en tierra, Lo uso tanto que ya la criatura no tenia donde esconderse así que salió del agua y se poso encima de una roca Era una criatura parecida a un humano pero sin piernas, solo tenía una cola hecha de diamantes y su cuerpo era la de una mujer desnuda y muy preciosa, con cabello largo, manos y dedos, Ojos y boca… Tafi no lo podía creer le pregunto rápidamente

-Que eres, como es que llegaste aquí, porque te pareces a mí, quien te creo!

La criatura miro al Sur y señalo el volcán que Aria había creado, tafi le pregunto..

-Aria te creo?

Le respondió con una sonrisa y Abrió su boca y de ella salió un Canto bello e hipnotizante, la estrella azul se elevo Al escuchar tan bello canto y más rápido que el vuelo de Aria y graxio llego a donde se posaba la criatura, dentro de unas horas todo estaban reunidos, Aria llego primero y vio que la centella que ella había lanzado para crear un humano había fallado, levanto su mano e intento destruir la criatura, antes de que lo pudiera lograr llego Graxio y la detuvo creando una Ola inmensa y la sumergió debajo del mar, Graxio la maldijo y juro que si ella se atrevía a salir de las profundidades del mar el destruiría el universo completo y el don de renacer solo lo obtendría tafi y el.

Aria soltó un último destello al volcán creando así una Demonio maligno totalmente poderoso, Rojo con 3 cuernos Alas rotas y garras inmensas, le dio poderes inimaginables de muerte y fuego, lo Llamo Morgor y prometió que el seria la bestia que destruiría el universo que la única manera de poder destruir la maldad que ella había sembrado en el mundo era detrayéndolo a el primero, y quien se dignara a destruirlo sería transportado a las profundidades para serle otorgado un regalo que ella misma crearía. Graxio y tafi aceptaron su propuesta así que decidieron hacer lo mismo Graxio tomo un árbol y lo aplasto en la palma de su mano tomo la estrella y la sirena y con el polvo del árbol creó Un Hechicero con un bastón, con poderes de hielo y tierra, seria el protector de los bosques y quien se atreviera a enfrentarlo sería destruido pues le dio poderes sumamente místicos, la sirena ya sin fuerzas miro a tafi con una cascada de lagrima en su rostro, Tafi sabía que si creaba otra criatura la sirena moriría así que solo tomo un poco de las lagrimas de la sirena y tomo la estrella azul, derramo las lagrimas en la estrella y creo la criatura más poderosa de todas, Creo El primer Humano, una criatura perfecta capaz de adquirir todos los poderes si estudiaba con fuerzas, capaz de hablar y construir. Aria vio que Tafi creó tan rápido el Humano que salió rápidamente y lanzo de su mano una roca destruyendo así la estrella, volvió al mar de inmediato para que graxio no la viera y desde entonces nunca salió. La estrella empezó a clonar el humano pero no fueron como tafi los había hecho, estos no eran Humano eran criaturas malévolas pues quien toco la estrella por última vez fue Aria.

Ciclopes enormes del tamaño de montañas fueron creados, dragones lanza llama, Arañas gigantes, y muchas otras criaturas, Graxio tomo a la sirena y al Humano y los llevo a la isla que él había creado de hielo, le dijo al humano y a la sirena que ellos seria los responsables de acabar con tanta maldad, convirtió a la sirena en una humana y les dio abrigo, les coloco nombre a cada quien,

-"Tú serás el Hombre serás quien tenga la fuerza y la valentía seras quien guie a todo tu pueblo, serás un Rey te Nombro Alkaida" le dijo al humano que tafi creo.

-"Y tu serás la mujer llena de inteligencia y poderes místicos y sanadores, Te otorgo tu nombre Tu serás Uria juntos crearan un hijo y formaran un pueblo", les dijo a los dos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tafi se convirtió en una estatua y les dijo "yo creare un hechizo para que en este pueblo nadie pueda asesinar a otra persona, para que las criaturas más peligrosas no pasen pero si las más débiles para que puedan entrenar, Cuando sientan que estén listo hablen conmigo Yo seré para ustedes el oráculo conmigo conseguirán poderes y habilidades pero solo al alcanzar un nivel adecuado en su cuerpo en su mente y en su corazón, Les otorgo la vida de nuevo si llegan a fallecer en el intento, mientras yo viva ustedes también lo harán, No abusen de su poderes con otros, no lastimen a quienes necesitan de su ayuda".

Graxio tomo una roca enorme y la aplasto convirtiéndola en polvo, soplo y en el transcurso del camino se fueron creando espadas, hachas, cuchillos, y todas las armas de hierro que necesitarían para poder defenderse. Las armas más poderosas las escondió en las criaturas más fuertes.

Tafi tomo un poco de nieve, fuego, tierra, y de oscuridad y los transformo en elementos, los plasmo en simple pedazos de maderas creando así magia para quien la supiera utilizar.

Los dos humanos se tomaron de la mano, Alkaida levanto su espada y desato un grito de Guerra tan fuerte que despertó a aquellas criaturas desafiándolas a luchar con ellas.

Graxio se elevo al cielo convirtió el día en noche y les dijo hoy no lucharan descansen que mañana empezaran su recorrido!


	3. Vida, muerte y el Guerrero

Despertar de los Dioses.

Capítulo III: Vida, Muerte Y el Valiente Guerrero

Corriendo desesperadamente por los helados bosques y desenvainando su espada con solo un abrigo que ligeramente lo protegía de cualquier ataque solo lo cubría del frio, Alkaida no se espero hasta el amanecer pues sus ansias de despedazar cada criatura no humana era enorme pues él era el Rey y decidió llamar estas tierras Svargrandia, pasaban días, noches semanas incluso, Y alkaida no aparecía, Uria no se preocupaba pues ella veía siempre el oráculo para ver si él había muerto. Alkaida ganaba experiencia rápidamente, sus habilidades con la espada crecían igual, mataba lobos y osos de un solo movimiento de su espada hasta que decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, Con grandes cueros y objetos extraños en su bolso el estaba exhausto, deseaba tanto descansar y poder estar con su reina, cuando llego vio que había cambiado un poco su reino, habían mas casas habían animales inofensivos había incluso un túnel que Uria creó utilizando no mas que magia pura. Alkaida se contento inmensamente.

-"Uria amada mía" mirando a su reina directamente a los ojos, "Debemos tener un hijo como nuestra diosa Tafi lo ordeno!

Uria acepto y esa noche mágica fue la noche más larga de todas, la brisa soplaba lentamente, los arboles se sacudían creando así una lluvia de copos de nieve, el cielo se alumbro de estrellas tan brillantes que casi parecía de día, esa noche Alkaida recupero fuerzas pero Uria sin saberlo perdió habilidades mágicas.

Alkaida rápidamente construyo una casa hecha de piedra y madera con sus propias manos y en tan solo 3 meses ya estaba lista. Uria se dirigió hacia el oráculo y le propuso algo muy interesante,

-"Tafi, por cada Ciclope que destruya tu los convertirás en humanos como yo"

El oráculo acepto la propuesta y del cielo callo una roca enorme a pocas millas de las tierras de Svargrandia, Alkaida no sabía que era así que fue a ver qué había sucedido, se monto en un lobo que había domesticado y caminaron suavemente sin apuro para examinar bien lo ocurrido. Cuando llegaron notaron que la roca se empezó a romper, cuando alkaida fue a desenvainar noto que su espada no estaba y recordó que la dejo encima de su cama cuando voltio a ver la roca, una enorme bestia de un solo ojo desato un grito y sujeto a el rey lo aplasto tan fuerte que el rey quedo inconsciente lo lanzo fuertemente contra el piso que le rompió todo sus huesos, como si fuera poco pisoteo a Alkaida hasta morir, el cuerpo de Alkaida fue iluminado por poco segundos, como si fuera a renacer pero de inmediato el cielo se torno negro, el cuerpo de Alkaida no renació en el sitio que murió, si no que su cuerpo empezó a transformase en lo que lo había matado. El alma de él voló hacia el oráculo con menos fuerza sin vestimenta, totalmente desnudo y vulnerable!

"Como les prometí hijos míos, al morir les regalo la vida de nuevo"

Tafi invoco a su hermana Aria para saber porque el cielo de repente se torno negro y como si fuera poco Graxio se entero y bajo en un rayo en forma de bestia.

-"COMO OSAS A INVOCAR A ESTA TRAIDORA! ACASO NO RESPETAS TU JURAMENTO ARIA!" Exclamo Graxio

"Hermano mío, yo no e roto mi juramento pues fui invocada aquí por tafi TU hermana, ya sé que ella le prometió la reencarnación a sus hijos, así que a los míos también les prometí que al asesinar a uno de los hijo de tafi, el cuerpo del humano se convertiría en la criatura que lo asesino" Dijo Aria con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

-"Pues me parece lo suficiente justo, ahora vuelve a donde te condene antes de que te destruya!"

Aria miro fijamente a Graxio en los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, en cuestiones de segundo desapareció, Igualmente hizo Graxio y tafi se convirtió en una estatua de nuevo.

Uria salió sola una noche mientras Alkaida dormía, y decidió enfrentar a esa bestia, cuando llego al sitio dijo silenciosamente este conjuro "Utana Vid" y su cuerpo desapareció en el medio del bosque, camino un poco mas, asustada pues no sabía si el conjuro era lo suficientemente fuerte para no ser reconocida, al estar a poco pasos de la bestia volvió de decir otro hechizo "Exori cogelio" y una lanza de hielo fue clavada directo al cuerpo de la bestia, repitió esto hasta poder destruir a tan gigantesca bestia, tomo un cuchillo que tenía en su bolsa y abrió el cuerpo de la bestia revisando todo, encontró Oro! Encontró Carne fresca, incluso encontró una armadura pero no estaba totalmente emocionada, ella no veía el cuerpo de un humano aparecer así que se fue triste a su reino caminando lentamente y con la mirada hacia el piso.

Al llegar encontró que Alkaida sostenía una espada Gigante en el cuello de un muchacho desnudo y vulnerable...

-"DETENTE ALKAIDA NO LO LASTIMES" le exigió Uría

Pero el rey celoso de ver a otro hombre, y que no fuera su hijo intento asesinarlo, Al alzar su espada uria grito "Exori ardenta" Creando una bola de fuego y la disparo a su amado rey, como en esa tierra en que vivía estaba totalmente prohibido asesinar a otra persona los ataque de Uria hacia Alkaida fueron en vano al igual que los de Alkaida hacia los del muchacho. Alkaida se sintió Avergonzado, humillado y traicionado así que recogió todas sus cosas y se fue de casería, El no sabía el pacto entre Uria y tafia, así que tomo con fuerzas su espada y mataba a cada criatura creando así mas y mas humanos tantos Hombres como Mujeres!

Así sucedió por meses y Alkaida fue obteniendo poderes más fuertes, Armaduras más grandes y por su puesto Espadas más peligrosas! Se enveneno tanto de su poder que se creía invencible, Uria sabía que él era poderoso pues en Svargrandia cada día había mucha más personas.

Hasta que un día Alkaida se vio rodeado de una manada de lobos ardiendo en llama en un Lugar que el bautizo como Venoria, poco a poco los lobos fueron destruyendo al rey hasta que no pudo más y murió por segunda vez.

Al regresar a su reino vio tanta gente que No lo pudo creer, hizo que todos salieran a Venoria y conseguir oro y comida, madera para las casas y piedras, su reinado duro por años, hasta el día en que Uria le puso un parado, Alkaida tenía un régimen demasiado estricto y su gente cada vez moría haciendo nacer mas fuerzas del mal, Uria lo invito a bailar y le ordeno al pueblo que durmieran esa noche tranquilos.

En las afuera de Svargrandia debajo de la luna Enorme, Uria tomo de la mano a Alkaida y de la otra tenía una runa, dijo "Paris Adania" Y la runa mágicamente se torno azul Alkaida intento soltarse pero Uria cerró su mano y le soplo el viento en la cara haciendo que Alkaida se Moviera más lento, casi paralizado sin poder defenderse... Uria lo miro a los ojos y dice "El plan era crear un pueblo y destruir a las bestias de Aria, así que te destruiré a ti pues tu también te has convertido en una bestia", Grito lo más fuerte posible "Exevia Gran Adenta" Y de la tierra, ardientes llamas salieron quemando vivo al rey Alkaida, Tan grave fue el ataque que murió de inmediato, Uria se arrodillo y miro su mano, y veía como una calavera blanca se dibujaba en ella, así que corrió hacia su reino rapidamente y al intentar poner un pie en el se Encontró con Tafi.

"Haz hecho un bien para tu pueblo, pero un mal para tu raza, Te maldigo con esta marca en tu mano y no tendrás acceso a las zonas que estén bajo mi encanto, así que pasaras tres días sin protección por haber asesinado a un humano"

Uria acepto y su pueblo veía como ella solo dormía en el frio mortal, ellos decidieron seguir construyendo el pueblo, crearon mas casas, tiendas de abrigos de piel de animales, cavaron túneles y crearon cuevas, exploraron toda Svargrandi y creían haberlo encontrado todo. A los tres días Uria entro a su reino, Se sentó en el trono y les ordeno al pueblo salir a cazar en las afueras de Svargrandia sin importa la muerte, que consiguieran mas oro, mas armas, que estudiaran hechizos y practicaran el arte de la magia negra.

Y así fue durante años y años hasta el sol de Hoy hijo mío, Así nació este pueblo llamado Svargrandia, Creado por los dioses y la reina Uria es por eso que no debes salir a las afuera, es por eso que quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo!

"No padre, yo seré un guerrero como mi hermano, y tu veraz que yo no seré un asesino como el"

Dijo un pequeño Joven llamado Grindor Hijo de Biufer y de Anastasia, hermano del asesino más temido… Xiris.

El pequeño Grindor sujeto su espada y su escudo se camino lentamente mientras el pueblo lo veía con pena, se arrodillo al frente del Oráculo y exigió que le respondiera, Tafi "El oráculo" No le respondió, así que volvió a su casería y a practicar con bestias de madera que el mismo había creado, pues el sabia que El estaba listo para salir a destruir a Morgor y Deseaba tanto la espada que su padre le menciono en ese cuento!

Ya haciéndose de noche grindor se acostó encima del techo se su casa y llorando vio al cielo y le pidió a Graxio fuerzas, le pidió a Aria inteligencia y poder, y a tafi solo le pidió que lo escuchara.

-"Yo seré el Guerrero mas poderoso, y no habrá criatura que pueda vencerme, Yo liberare a este Universo de las criaturas de Aria y sere Dios un dia como Graxio! ESO LO JURO!"


End file.
